dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jang Woo Young
Perfil *'Nombre: '우영 / WooYoung.thumb|240px *'Nombre completo:' 장우영 / Jang WooYoung. *'Sobrenombre: '''Boo-Uhngee (Búho). *'Profesión:Bailarín/Cantante/Actor/MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''30-Abril-1989. *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Educación: 'Seoul Institute of the Arts (Dance Major). *'Altura: '''178cm. *'Peso: 67kg. *'Tipo de sangre: '''B. *'Idiomas: Coreano e Inglés (lo mínimo). *'Agencia: 'JYP Entertainment. *'Grupo: '2PM. Dramas *Human Casino (KBS, 2011)'' Cameo''. *Dream High (KBS2, 2011). *Style (SBS, 2009) C''ameo.'' Programas *'Hot Blood' (Mnet, 2008). *'Idol Show' (MBC, 2008). *'Wild Bunny' (Ment, 2009). *'Inkigayo' (SBS, 2009/2010). *Parodia You're Beautiful como Go Mi Nam (SBS, 2009). *'Win Win' (KBS2, 2010). *'2PM Show' (SBS Plus, 2011). Curiosidades *Es el bailarín principal de 2PM. *Fue seleccionado como aprendiz JYP Entertainment a través de MGoon, audiciones abiertas de la agencia, donde obtuvo el primer lugar derrotando 5.000 candidatos . *De pequeño ganó muchos premios en concursos. *Su deporte favorito es el futbol, incluso de pequeño era defensa central en el equipo de su escuela. *Antes de debutar reemplazó a T.O.P (Big Bang), como pareja de baile de Yubin (Wonder Girls); en los MBC Music Awards 2007. *Para Park Jin Young (fundador de JYP Entertainment y creador del grupo) es el miembro con mayor potencial. "Lo que se ha visto de él hasta ahora no es ni la mitad de su potencial. No creo que entienda lo bien que puede cantar y bailar". '' Declaraciones de Park Jin Young en el programa "Sweet Night" KBS2, 2010. *Es muy simpático, le gusta hacer reír a quién lo rodea. *Suelen llamarle "Ssanti King" (rey Ssanti) debido a que es considerado el mejor idol bailando ssanti, igualmente; Lee Teuk, Eunhyuk (ambos de Super Junior) y Jo Kwon (2AM) destacan en este baile. *Fue MC de Inkigayo junto a Taecyeon (compañero de grupo) y la actriz Ha Yeon Joo, la cual fue reemplazada por Sulli de F(x) después de 6 meses. *Tras la presentación especial de 2PM con SNSD, en el "MBC Gayo Daejun" 2009; fueron revelados dos fancam donde se aprecia a Wooyoung y Tiffany abrazados. Debido a esto surgieron rumores de un romance entre ellos e, incluso; comenzaron a llamarlos "Woofany". Nunca dieron declaraciones al respecto. *En el programa de radio "Choi Hwa Jung Power Time" de SBS, declaró acerca de su tipo de chica ideal. ''"Alguien con quién pueda tener una buena conversación. No me gustan las chicas que pueden bailar bien, siento que solo bailarán conmigo y se irán después. Si ella no puede bailar yo puedo enseñarle". En el mismo programa se le preguntó:'' "¿Alguna vez has recibido el interés de una celebridad?", tras ser su respuesta afirmativa; el Dj siente curiosidad por saber el nombre de la celebridad pero Wooyoung decide mantenerlo en secreto: ''"No puedo. Ella es una bella persona, y recibe amor de muchos".thumb|273px *Fue MC del talkshow "Win Win", junto a Taeyeon (SNSD), el actor Kim Seung Woo, Kim Shin Young y Choi Hwa Jung; donde recibió grandes elogios por ser un MC muy natural. Todos los MC lo hicieron bien, pero Wooyoung en particular, se destacó por su inteligencia excepcional. Siempre tenía curiosidad por todo, por lo que constantemente inició sus frases con: "tengo curiosidad por saber algo..." y por lo tanto, ganándose el apodo de "Wooyoung curioso". "Yo estaba preocupado de que Wooyoung no tendría un papel importante, pero fue inesperadamente bueno"', '"No parecía nervioso en absoluto"... ''fueron algunos de los comentarios de los internautas. *Tras su tiempo en Inkigayo se convirtió en gran amigo de Sulli de F(x). *Durante el programa de radio "HeeChul's Young Street" se le pidió que enviará un mensaje de texto diciendo: ''"Lo estoy pasando mal. Invítame un trago", ''a un amigo de su preferencia. Wooyoung se decidió por Kim Seung Woo, quién respondió cariñosamente: ''"Claro, ¿cuándo quieres que te invité?". *En el programa "Happy Birthday" confesó haber estado enamorado de una chica extranjera. "Nunca he salido con nadie hasta ahora. Ni siquiera sé que es salir o cómo hacerlo. Aunque, si he encontrado a alguien que me gustaba después de debutar, desafortunadamente no supe que hacer. Eventualmente, terminé perdiéndola ya que no podía salir con ella debido a mi carrera. Ella era una estudiante de intercambio y se fue poco después... Fue un tiempo realmente duro para mí". *Fue votado uno de los mejores "MC-Idols" (presentador), al igual que Taeyeon (SNSD), Lee Teuk(Super Junior) y Minho (SHINee); en el portal coreano DCInside. *Tuvo que recurrir al playback durante el comeback del grupo con el single "Without U", debido a un problema en sus cuerdas vocales por exceso de ensayo. *Se hizo buen amigo de Taeyeon (SNSD) durante el programa "Win Win", incluso; se pensó que salían debido a la buena química que hay entre ellos. *Es muy cercano a su compañero Nichkhun, las fans suelen llamarles "Khunyoung". "Wooyoung es un dongsaeng al que personalmente quiero mucho. Es quien mejor me escucha. Siempre compartimos habitaciones en hoteles, tenemos mucho skinship (contacto físico) y vamos juntos a todos sitios, así que puede parecer así algunas veces (refiriendose a que pueden parecer novios). Pero sólo es un dongsaeng al que aprecio mucho y nada más. Soy 1000000% heterosexual". Nichkhun para Men's Health, 2011. *Durante una transmisión de "Win Win", reveló que su padre había estado en contra de sus sueños ya que quería que él tuviese una vida "más fácil", una vida normal. Sin embargo no se rindió, asistió a sus clases habituales y, a escondidas; a clases de baile. Cuenta que para obtener el reconocimiento de su padre escribió tres cartas cada mes por dos años. *En "Strong Heart" confesó que una amiga tomó su rostro y lo besó de sorpresa. También declaró que Psy es su mentor en el "Ssanti Dance".thumb|306px "Me decidí a empezar a bailar después de ver a Michael Jackson hacer el moonwalk cuando yo tenía 6 años de edad. Pero cuando vi el baile "Bird" de Psy en 6 º grado, algo cambió en mí. Pensé para mis adentros que este era el camino correcto para mí. He estudiado sus videos musicales y cantaba "Bird" siempre que iba al karaoke. Que, naturalmente, dio lugar a pequeños espectáculos de danza durante los viajes de la escuela y ahora incluso me convirtió en un cantante". Finalmente, agregó: "Psy me dio más confianza. Estoy muy honrado de reunirme con él aquí" . Luego se inclinó ante Psy como una manera de mostrar su respeto y concluyó: "Mi top 3 cantantes favoritos son Michael Jackson, Park Jin Young y Rain, pero Psy siempre estuvo en allí también". Durante el programa, Wooyoung y Psy mostraron sus habilidades en el baile. *Forma parte de "Los 34 idols que desearías como novio" junto a sus compañeros Nichkhun y Junho. *Obtuvo el 7º lugar en el top 20 de Mnet "Idol Chart Show: The Best Idol Dancers", dejando atrás a Taeyang (Big Bang), Lee Joon (MBLAQ), Shindong (Super Junior), Kikwang (BEAST), entre otros idols. *Actúa en el drama "Dream High" con el personaje de Jason, un estudiante de intercambio con habilidades en el baile. Su pareja es Pilsuk (interpretada por IU) una chica de voz angelical pero con un "problema" es gordita, juntos conforman la pareja más adorable del drama.thumb|274px Tras el éxito del drama, Wooyoung y IU se han visto envueltos de rumores amorosos. Las fans suelen llamarles "Milky-couple", esto debido a que la combinación de sus nombres (Woo-U) suena similar a "leche" en coreano, sin embargo ambos han negado los rumores. No obstante, han demostrado su cercanía en el programa de radio "Lee Soo Young's Music Show" donde Wooyoung realizó una llamada sorpresa fingiendo ser un chico de Busan que la idolatra. Cuando este admitió su identidad, IU se sorprendió y no pudo contener la risa. Durante el programa conversaron como grandes amigos, realizandose preguntas como: ''¿por qué no me llamaste? ''o ''¿sigues en Japón?... ''finalizando, Wooyoung admitió que escucha las canciones de IU todas las noches antes de dormir. *Según sus compañeros, es el miembro más popular en Thailandia. *Junto a Taecyeon, es la imagen de la temporada otoño/invierno2011 de la marca Evisu. Enlaces *Sitio Twitter Oficial (antiguo). *Sitio Twitter Oficial (actual). *me2day. *Perfil (nate) Galería De Fotos 301481_206159042778560_155547424506389_578896_1508727_n.jpg hu4000013.jpg 32a52cffef784723024f56ef.jpg tumblr_ln1kjiKSbq1qa0us4o1_1280.jpg img0011qy.jpg|Pilsuk Jason tumblr_ltdqti5VAr1qap8e0o1_1280.jpg 152.jpg sssssss.PNG tumblr_lqkmxnGQvb1qjmsqbo1_500.jpg|Wooyoung/Taecyeon Evisu tumblr_lovalomvjl1qm836jo1_400.jpg tumblr_ltdqnn82UW1qap8e0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_lqynxm8Dta1qc3y2go1_500.jpg 15311_117692808262783_112250905473640_144161_7089310_n.jpg 11549_187402655891_691270891_3127760_2223754_n.jpg ññ.PNG Thebook_wy_5_dong2song2.jpg Thebook_wy_4_dong2song2.jpg tumblr_ltw6tvLj8N1qclxfko1_500.jpg s.PNG 25657_400620349602_347079814602_5081329_2552940_n.jpg 25515_112255455473185_112250905473640_125869_875563_n.jpg wooyoung391.jpg Wooyoung265.jpg ScreenShot385.jpg Wooyoung_by_StobbyxSwimmer.jpg|Jang Woo Young Wooyoung_2PM_CUTE_31102009210119.jpg|Jang Woo Young 4467c0ba6ee2329a_2pm_wooyoung.jpg|Jang Woo Young imagesCA76SE6O.jpg|Jang Woo Young normal_img323s.jpg|Jang Woo Young tumblr_lo81dvvxtx1qdwnll.jpg wooyoung (10).jpg wooyoung.png wooyoung (7).jpg wooyoung (1).jpg wooyoung (4).jpg wooyoung (11).jpg wooyoung (5).jpg wooyoung (6).jpg wooyoung (8).jpg wooyoungs.jpg wooyoung (2).jpg wooyoung (9).jpg Videos thumb|260px|left|Woo Young's Birthdaythumb|260px|right|Wooyoung & Taecyeon/EVISU Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin